


Spoil Me with Loyalty

by snowynight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Supernatural Elements, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: The honedge keeps looking for its master since he is missing. One day it meets a phantump which strangely follows it around,





	Spoil Me with Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/gifts).



The honedge was created as a birthday gift to his master, Joseph.

Joseph’s parents celebrated his five-year-old birthday with a feast in their mansion. At the end of the celebration Joseph’s father gave him the honedge. “This sword is for you, Joseph. I hope you can grow to be a great knight worthy of the sword,”

“Thank you, father! I will be the best knight of the world!” Joseph said. He unsheathed the sword with his chubby hands, pointing it at the ceiling. “I name my sword… Bright Killer!”

“Watch out!” Joseph’s mother said. “You'll hurt yourself if you're careless with your sword.”

The honedge looked up at Joseph’s pink round face. Humans were so soft, round and fragile, but it would protect him as its duty.

* * *

To his parents’ surprise and pride, Joseph took the responsibility as a sword owner very seriously. He insisted on cleaning and oiling it everyday, bringing it with him everywhere, including his bedroom. His parents indulged him, as they saw it as a sign of Joseph’s future greatness

Every night Joseph wiped the handle, the sheath and the blade gently with a clean soft cloth and applied a layer of oil to them. The honedge stretched, savouring Joseph’s care.

“One day I’ll be a great general and get a new castle. Everyone will know about me,” Joseph said. 

The honedge imagined its master in the future. No matter where Joseph went, it would protect him. 

* * *

Two years later

Joseph was missing.

The honedge only knew when it heard the servant's gossip. Joseph’s father had sent two wave of search parties, but they couldn't find Joseph.

_Where is him? Is he safe? Why am I not with him?_

The honedge still remembered the last time it saw him.

_“I hate teatime with Prince Henry. Why do I I have to leave you behind? Wait for me. When I return home, I’ll tell you everything about it,” Joseph said when he put the honedge above his drawers._

People shouted, screamed and cried in the castle. Amid the chaos no one noticed that the honedge sneaked out of the castle.

It would find Joseph, no matter how long it took. .

* * *

  
“Look! A honedge! Let’s catch it and fetch a high price!” A human said while trying to grab its hilt.

As his fingers touched the hilt of the honedge, he screamed. The honedge spread its sashes to render him immobile, draining his life energy. His struggled weakened until the honedge released his remains.

The honedge frowned. _Stupid humans. This one isn’t even filling enough._

Too many foolish and greedy people dared to claim it as their own but they all met the same fate. _They should be grateful to be my food, so I can keep looking for Joseph._

_Will I find Joseph now?_ A small voice asked. _It’s been a long time, and Joseph is only human._

_I’ll keep looking until I became rusted and useless._

* * *

One night, it came across a wispy black phantump in a forest. It stared at the honedge with big eyes, and started to follow it with a short distance.

The honedge could get rid of it easily, but it was curious. Usually other pokémons avoided it. Some even ran or flew away as they feared its murderous aura. It had no idea why this phantump stalked it.

_Nevermind_ , it thought. _I can get rid of it easily if I want to._

* * *

One day a boy walked into the forest and the honedge recognized his clothing as that of pokémon hunters. The honedge hid among the trees to avoid him, but the phantump was too inexperienced to recognized the danger.

The boy lit up and summoned a misdreavus. “Psych Wave!”

The phantump shook when it was hit, and the misdreavus’ red sphere lit up absorbing its fear as nutrition.

The boy took out a pokeball.

The honedge hesitated about what to do until the phantump screamed.

“Bri--!”

Its voice was exactly like Joseph.

The honedge ambushed the boy from behind. “Run!” It signalled to the phantump.

It drained the boy until he was too weak to move and his pet escaped. It surveyed the forest for an escape routr. The boy would recover soon and babbled about them. The humans would start pursuing his attacker, so they had to leave as soon as possible.

To the honedge’s befuddlement, the phantump came to him, looking up with widened big eyes.

“I told you to run. The humans will come very soon to hunt us.”

The phantump kept staring with wet eyes until the honedge sighed.

“Follow me. If we go deeper, we will be safer.”

One their way the phantump bounced around the honedge and followed it closely. The honedge watched out for pursuers and other pokemons while it started training the phantump.

“You have to do your best to protect yourself. Confuse your enemy and attack when they’re weak. Run when you’re at disadvantage,” the honedge commented when the phantump practised under its guidance.

The honedge wondered whether it really heard Joseph's voice that day. As the phantump remained silent ever since, it remained a mystery, but it decided to protect it nonetheless. This time no one would be able to hurt its own.

**Author's Note:**

> implied child death in the honedge's backstory


End file.
